Kitten Love
by MythieWriter
Summary: When Greece is insulted by the other countries he leaves the meeting and finds himself in another world. Thankfully a little black kitty helps him find his way out, but could this casual friendship become something more? M because language, future suggestive themes, and just Blair in general XD


Sorry guys, I realize I'm working on two fanfics at once and not making fast progress on either but I have school so it takes a while. XP So this is just a ship I randomly thought of and just **_had_**to write a fic for. Enjoy 3

* * *

Greece sighed as he walked down the narrow alleyway, a white cat clinging to his slouching form. _None of the other countries take me seriously enough. Even Japan thinks I'm insane. It's not my fault I love cats so much…._

He was on his way home from a world meeting. When the other countries began arguing he decided to take a cat nap only to be awakened by the mention of his name.

"Dude, what's up with Greece and his cat? He takes that thing everywhere!" America said, thinking the other country was still asleep.

"I am not sure, but perhaps it's rike Canada and his porar bear. He wirl get over it eventuarly," Japan reasoned, though he knew his friend was completely obsessed with cats.

"…Who?" nearly everybody in the room asked in unison.

"U…Um, he was talking about me," a very soft and barely audible voice replied.

"Who're you?" a shrill voice belonging to a small bear asked.

"I'm Canada," the same voice as earlier said, even quieter than before.

"It is not acceptable that we allow Greece to not only sleep through the meetings but bring a cat as well. I shall not stand for it!" The German's deep voice exclaimed, ignoring the Canadian's presence and prompting Greece to stand up slowly.

The others seemed mortified to learn that the cat-lover had indeed been awake and heard their conversation.

He could do any number of things, break alliances, declare war, or even sever friendships. Instead he slowly turned and walked out the door; the meeting was supposed to have ended by now anyway.

_I can't believe them! They talk about me and my cats behind my back! If only there was someone, _anyone_ who could understand…._ Half-way expecting some miracle, he stopped and looked around.

That was when he realized he was lost. Everything here seemed foreign; it was unlike any country he knew. Even the moon seemed strange; it was… smiling at him?! This truly was not his world. Blood began to trickle through the moon's teeth, sending shivers of fear down the Greek's spine.

_I've got to get out of here!_ He thought desperately, cradling his cat to his chest. Just then a black cat in a witches' hat stepped from the shadows.

Its golden eyes beckoned him to come, to follow. Silently, it began walking away while Greece followed cautiously, hoping he hadn't really gone insane.

Eventually they reached what looked like a wall surrounding the little town. Here, the cat stopped and sat. Then it _spoke_.

"Pumpumpkin pumpkin… Halloween Door!"

Before Greece could react to the cat's ability to talk, a great purple and black door with an oddly shaped skull on it appeared where there had been only solid brick. Seemingly smirking, the cat pushed it open with a paw.

"There you go mister country boy. Home sweet home," it purred, strutting through the door as if it owned the place.

"You… you talked…," the country trailed off, processing what the cat had said. "Wait, how did you know I was a country?" He looked out the door and saw his house. "How did you know I was Greece?"

"A little kitty told me. My name's Blair by the way," she said before becoming a human. "Nice to meet you, Greece." She winked at him, giggling at his confused and shocked expression.

Her human form was just straight up sexy, especially to someone as obsessed with cats as Greece. She was tall and slender with an hourglass figure; her clothes consisted of a witches' hat, a tight black shirt that left her shoulders fully exposed but wrapped around her neck, two long sleeves a bit below her shoulders that weren't connected to her shirt, a short black skirt with white frills, and long high-heeled boots. Not fully human, she still had some attributes of a cat; a curled mouth with two sharp teeth, purple cat ears that matched her short hair except for their pale tips, cat-like golden eyes, and two long sections of hair on either side of her head that curled like her tail had.

"We-Well… I should get home." Greece began to walk toward his house slowly.

"Ooooh, can Blair come? Soul kicked me out…."

When the country turned around he was met with big, pleading eyes and pouting. Having always been unable to turn any cat away, he simply nodded, continuing his trek homeward. He jumped when he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulders and looked over to see the witch, now a cat again, wrapped around the back of his neck.

Meowing gratefully and licking his cheek, she proceeded to unknowingly melt his heart in ways even the age-old country hadn't felt before.


End file.
